1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a track for guiding drawers or the like, comprising at least one pair of rails, which are provided on each of two mutually opposite side faces of the drawer and consist of a corpus rail and a drawer rail, and a roller, which is provided at one end of the corpus rail and/or of the drawer rail and rolls on a horizontal flange of the opposite rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such tracks for guiding drawers are known from Published German Application 34 05 802 and comprise two track rails provided on the corpus and two extractable rails which are slidable in said track rails. The track rails on the corpus are channel-shaped and the extractable rails are Z-shaped in cross-section. The horizontal flanges of said rails may be flat or profiled and each of said flanges constitutes a runway for constraining the movement of the roller at the end of the opposite rail. Said rollers are rotatably mounted at the forward end of the track rail or corpus rail and at the rear end of the drawer rail or extractable rail. That design calls for four different rails for each track so that the track rails and the extractable rails which are required for the left-hand side of the track cannot be provided on the right side and vice versa and four different parts must be manufactured and kept in stock for each track.
Tracks of the present kind are also known from German Utility Model 80 31 489 and comprise corpus rails and drawer rails which with the exception of the end portion have an identical channel shape. In that case too a roller is provided at the forward end of the corpus rail and at the rear end of the drawer rail. Each drawer rail is provided with lugs, which are formed on the vertical web of the drawer rail and have a bore for receiving a fixing screw. Owing to those different features of the rails which have basically the same shape in cross-section, that prior art also calls for four different rails for each track. The manufacture and the stockkeeping are expensive and the mounting of the several rails is difficult because they must either distinctly be marked to indicate the position in which they are to be mounted or complicated operations must be performed to find by trial and error which rail is to be arranged in what position in order to provide the track.